John Wick Of Roanapur Chapter 2
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: Sequel Of John Wick Of Roanapur, after the death of her father, Alice Chang has decided to open an account on the Baba Yaga, and it turned out that assassins from all over the world are after John's head, but it's going to be a difficult task to take down John Wick, Rated M for both John Wick and Black Lagoon material, pairing JohnXRevy please read and review!
1. A Personal Vendetta

Chapter 1: A Personal Vendetta

 **BloodyDemon666:** Well guys, it seems that the corpse of the first John Wick is still fresh and it's time to take it to the next step! After hearing about the death of her father, Alice Chang has decided to come face to face with the Baba Yaga AKA John Wick. Also if you haven't read John Wick Of Roanapur 1 yet, you should go back and read that first, if you have read it, then forget what I just said, this is going to be a bit longer than the first, and this will be a world assassination tour as well.

 **John:** Plus this is going to take place during John Wick Chapter 2, so we might be meeting some of the cast from the movie along with some of the OCs from the first story as well.

 **Revy:** Also we're going to be together as in John and I being boyfriend and girlfriend. Since Riley wanted us to be together, and now here we are.

 **BloodyDemon666:** As always this story is going to be rated M for blood, strong graphic violence, adult language, nudity, use of drugs and alcohol and for lemons as well, also I still don't own Black Lagoon for that is rightfully owned by Rei Hiroe and John Wick is owned by Lionsgate and Summit entertainment. But I hope you guys enjoy this.

[John's House, One week after Chang's death…]

Who would've guessed that it was one week since the death of the Roanapur Triad leader, but he had what was coming to him after he desecrated my late wife Helen, killed the head of the Continental Winston, and he tortured and killed a member of Lagoon company Rock.

Now it seems that Revy and I have started dating after what had transpired, and I'm glad that Revy is my girlfriend, even though I still love Helen and she's told me to move on without her.

Revy and I were laying in bed enjoying each other's company, and the dog was sitting at the foot of the bed as he looked at the two of us, we both laid in bed with nothing but a sheet to cover our bodies and Revy had her hair down as well.

"Hey John, what would you do if I weren't here right now?" Revy asked, and I really had to think about that question.

"I'm not really sure Revy, I guess I'd try to make the best out of my retirement." I answered and Revy began to laugh.

"Retirement? Are you fucking shitting me? You're an assassin, I'm a mercenary, we both enjoy killing people." Revy said, my phone was going off, so I reached over to my nightstand and I answered the call.

"This is John." I said and it turned out it was Balalaika, she apparently found the mustang that was stolen from me.

"Hello John, I'm calling to let you know, that I've managed to find your '69 Mustang, it's being held at an export shop owned by Viggo's brother, and if you want to get it back…I'd suggest you should get it soon for it's going to a buyer in China tonight." Balalaika said as she hung up her end.

"What was that about?" Revy asked, and I got out of bed as the dog shot up onto his legs trying to greet me.

"It was Balalaika, she said she found my car, and it's going to be exported to China tonight if we don't get it." I said, she then jumped out of bed as she showed off her beautiful nude body.

"What kind of car is it?" Revy asked as she began to do up her hair and get dressed, and I got dressed as well.

"It's a '69 Ford Mustang Boss 429 issue." I said and Revy stopped as she placed the shirt over her chest and it fell onto her body like a sheet falling onto a bed.

"You have a '69 Mustang?! What the hell are we fucking waiting for? Let's go get it!" Revy said as she quickly got dressed and was done before I had a chance to get dressed.

[Later that night…]

We arrived at the impound lot of Abram Tarasov with Balalaika and Boris waiting for us.

Abram happens to be the brother of Viggo and Uncle of Iosef, so I decided to make my presence known to him, so I called him on my phone and let him know that the Baba Yaga is going to get the thing that was stolen from me.

The phone rang a couple of times, and there was a voice on the other end speaking in Russian…

"Da?" The voice asked and that was when I let him know…

Ты украл мою машину, и я приду, чтобы вернуть ее. [You stole my car, and I'm coming to get it back.] I said in Russian as he dropped the phone and knew that I was meaning business.

We were outside of the impound lot and the gate was guarded by a single armed man, so Boris snuck up behind him, placed his hands on the back of his head along with the bottom of his jaw, and with one strong swipe, Boris snapped the neck of the guard then he dragged his body into the shadows so no one could be able to find it.

[Song: Dogs Of War Artist: Blue Saraceno Genre: Alternative]

We then made it inside of the impound lot, but the guards were swarming the place so we need to work fast, so I pulled out my Heckler And Koch P30L and Revy pulled out her Sword Cutlasses, just then a van came screeching in and out of it came a bunch of armed Russians as they looked for anyone trying to separate us from finding the car.

Revy, Boris, Balalaika and I began to move towards the tarp covered cars, they were American made muscle cars but one of them was my '69 Mustang, Boris then pointed to the one at the end and I recognized it's shape, ladies and gentlemen, we have a touchdown.

I removed the tarp off of the car and Revy opened the passenger side door as Boris and Balalaika get into the back seat as Revy got in the front and I got into the driver's seat.

The sense of nostalgia filled my body as I began to start the car, so I started the car and placed it in drive, the thugs began to get into their cars but a few of them met resistance from Hotel Moscow with a barrage of AK-47 gunfire.

But those who were successful dodging the Russian's gunfire got into a bunch of taxis and chased after us, we were being chased by the Russian taxis as they tried to crash into us, but thanks to my evasive driving skills, the cars began to slam into us and Revy was getting pissed.

"Goddamnit! You're wrecking a nice fucking car!" Revy barked as she was bracing herself from the impact, then a motorcycle came out to try and get us.

I opened the door, slammed on the brakes, and the motorcyclist went flying off of his bike.

Now it was time to go on the offensive, I put the car in reverse and slammed into one of my attackers as the impact caused him to slam into a metal shipping container, and he died from the shock of the impact.

We then circled back to where we found the car and there was a single black sedan blocking an overhead door, so this was the perfect opportunity to send this bastard to the depths of hell.

[Song Ends]

So I drove right into him and smashed the driver's side to shit, the poor bastard then climbed out of the sunroof as he tried to get away from us, so I figured that this is the best opportunity to commit some vehicular manslaughter, so I had the car in reverse again as I swerved around the poor bastard and hit him with the backside of the car as he went flying then he collided with a cement post killing him instantly.

Just then a car came out of nowhere and slammed right into the tail end of the car as I fell out, the soldiers began to surround us.

Revy, Boris, and Balalaika got out of the car as Boris grabbed one Tarasov thug and broke his neck, he then rushed over to me and helped me up.

"You think you can keep fighting?" Boris asked, and I knew that this was getting more and more interesting.

"I still got some need to kill in me, so let's go." I said and I pulled out my P30L.

It turned out that Abram was still in his office overlooking the whole area, and we need to make sure that he isn't going to be a big loss for us, I mean we got my car back, even though it's badly smashed up, but there is a silver lining, we can get Aurelio to fix it up good as new.

Boris pulled out a Makarov pistol as he pointed it at the first gunman who tried to shoot me, but Boris laid him out quicker like a scene out of a spaghetti western.

We then began to head up to Abram's office as we began to fight off more of Tarasov's men, but they were more like pushovers since I grabbed one and judo flipped him onto the stairs as he tumbled down breaking bones and died as soon as he reached the bottom, just then we went into the office of Abram as I had my gun pointed at him.

"What is it that you're going to do exactly?" Are you planning on killing me?" Abram asked, but I raised my gun and began to speak in Russian.

Нет, но с этого момента вы будете пользоваться услугами Балалайки, все, что она говорит, это то, что вам нужно сделать, и я предупреждаю вас, если вы дважды пересечете ее, я вернусь и закончу работу. [No, but as of this moment, you will be under the services of Balalaika, anything she says is what you need to do, and I warn you now, if you double cross her, I'll come back and finish the job.] I said as I holstered my P30L just then, mp phone rang.

"This is John." I said, and it turned out that Kiyome was calling me from the Continental.

"John, it's Kiyome, I have some information on Chang's daughter you might want to hear about some of your Lagoon Company friends are already here, meet me at the Continental within ten minutes..." Kiyome said as she hung up, now it was time to head to the Continental.

[The Continental, Ten Minutes Later...]

We arrived at the Continental in my '69 SS, and as soon as we got inside we were greeted by the desk clerk known as Charon.

"How nice of you to join us again, Mr. Wick." Charon said in a south African accent, and he also knew that we were here to see Kiyome.

"We're here to see Kiyome." I said, and I placed a small stack of gold coins onto the desk and Charon collected the coins as he knew that he was getting paid for his services.

"Ms. Kiyome is waiting for you in the conference room. Follow me." Charon said as we followed him down a corridor which led to a pair of velvet colored double doors and inside, there was Aiden, Scorch, Dutch, Benny, and Kiyome, they were all sitting across from each other as Kiyome sat at the far end.

"John, we've been waiting for you, please, take a seat." Kiyome said as I pulled up a seat next to Aiden.

"Hey John." Aiden said, and knowing that the rebellious son of the man who desecrated my late wife helped me declare my revenge has returned and he seemed that he was a little lost, but he lost someone that was close to him when he was a teenager.

"Hey Aiden, what were you doing in Boston?" I asked, he then told me about his mom.

"My mom died of the same illness that took your wife when I was only 14, yesterday, I went to visit her grave at Mount Calvary cemetery in Boston. I was also born and grew up in Boston, so basically it's my home." Aiden answered, I kind of felt bad that he lost his mom.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mom, I bet was a good woman." I said and he accepted my condolences.

"Thanks, she was a good woman, she always took care of me and made sure that I was taken care of, and she kept me on the straight and narrow. Also Marcus taught me and was a father figure to me, and when he died, I felt another part of me was ripped from my chest." Aiden said as he bowed his head.

He then handed me a card of a mercenary PMC that also happens to have ex-Continental members along with ex-military specialists, the name of the PMC is Hotel Foxtrot, and it turned out that Scorch is also working for the PMC as well.

One of Kiyome's underlings handed a manila envelope containing information on Alice Chang along with her crime syndicate.

She then unties the string holding all of the information inside along with a few survelliance pictures showing her along with some Triad muscle arriving at JFK airport.

"We have reason to believe, that Alice Chang is going to be gunning for you John, and she's also on the warpath of taking out Continental members as well." Kiyome said, just then, a bloody and shot Continental member came into the conference room.

"Ms. Kiyome, one of the Continental members has been killed by a Triad, and he managed to steal his blood seal in the process, they left me close to death to leave a message to John Wick, 'This is only a warning, we're coming after the Baba Yaga.' *Cough* Don't bother getting the doctor." The assassin said as he collapsed onto the ground and died.

"So it seems that it's a war that Chang's daughter wants, then it's a war she's going to get, gather the angels of death, John I'm leaving Alice to you." Kiyome said, but Aiden objected to it.

"Allow me to be the one to kill her, since she is the daughter of the man who forgot about his son, but that woman might be my older half sister, but she's not family to me." Aiden said, and he was determined to kill off the one person who happens to share the same blood as the one who gave birth to him.

Just then, the phone rang and Kiyome put the call on speakerphone...

"This is Kiyome here." She answered the call, it turned out that the call was coming from the Triad that killed the Continental members.

"I have a message for John Wick, we're going to be hunting you down, and no matter what you do, or who you're with, we'll hunt you down like an animal." The Triad said, and that was beginning to make Revy pistons fire.

"Look asshole, if you're messing with my boyfriend, then you should sure as hell mess with me as well." Revy warned, then there was a laugh.

"So let's see if Two-Hands bite is more better than her bark." The Triad said as he hung up and Kiyome ended the call as well.

"John, I need you to do a favor for me, find out where Alice is, and bring back that blood seal that was stolen from us." Kiyome said, and with that we had our work cut out for us.

[To Be Continued...]

 **BloodyDemon666:** Sorry for not updating and it took me awhile to get this done, and yeah it's official, John and Revy are now in a bloody relationship.

 **Kiyome:** So it turns out that someone is working with Alice and has a grudge against John Wick after what has happened one week prior to Chang's death.

 **John:** We hope you guys enjoyed this, and feel free leave a review, plus any idea, faves, and/or follows are optional and will be welcome.

 **Revy:** Also on behalf of the writer, this is Revy saying see you in the next chapter!


	2. Blood Seal

Chapter 2: Blood Seal

 **BloodyDemon666:** Welcome back my demonic corpses, it seems that the Triad have stolen a blood seal from the Continental and now it seems that a old face has come back into John's life, Santino D'Antonio, a member of the Italian Mafia and the one who brought John into the assassin life, Spoiler alert for anyone who hasn't seen the movie, and it turns out that he has John Wick's blood seal as well.

 **John:** Also to the guest that asked if Santino is going to be in here, yes, he's going to start in this chapter.

 **Santino:** Of course, if you really wanted to see if I was going to be in here, all you needed to ask and I'm glad that you did.

 **BloodyDemon666:** Anyway here's the next chapter…

[John's house, the next day…]

I was playing fetch with the dog as Aurelio and a tow truck appeared, Revy was a little upset that I trashed the car.

"Could you tell my idiot boyfriend over there to stop smashing up all the damn good muscle cars? They're fucking hard to come by." Revy asked and Aurelio began to asses the damage of the car.

"What the hell John? I thought you said you love this car." Aurelio asked as he saw the damage to the car, and he began to list the damages, "Your engine's about to fall out, your chassis' all bent up, if you haven't noticed...there's a crack in your windshield, and to top it all off, your transmission is busted, but I can fix this." Aurelio said, and the tow truck hooked up to my damaged car as it began to lift up from the back.

"So what are we looking at here?" I asked, and Aurelio had this to say…

"I'll have her done by Christmas...2030." Aurelio said, and Revy was about to blow her lid.

"2030?! We'll be old people by then!" Revy barked, and the dog came up next to me with the ball in his mouth and he wanted me to play fetch with him.

"Your girlfriend is right, you need to stop trashing muscle cars, they're very hard to come by." Aurelio said as he got back in the tow truck and they took the car back to Aurelio's shop.

[Later that night…]

The doorbell rang and Revy went to the door to answer it, there was a shadow of a man with semi curly hair casted on the frosted glass door, it turned out it was Santino D'Antonio.

"Who the hell are you?" Revy asked, I then went to the door and knew it was Santino.

"Ciao, John." Santino said as he reached his hand out wanting to shake my hand, and I reached out and shook his. *Posso entrare?* [May I come in?]

*ovviamente.* [Of course.]

Santino came inside while his bodyguards stood out making sure that no one intruded during our conversation.

*Caffè?* I asked if he wanted some coffee while we had our conversation, and he happily agreed.

*Grazie, Mio Amico.* [Thank you, my friend.] Santino said in Italian, and Revy was getting a little annoyed that we were speaking in a foreign tongue besides English.

"Who is this woman that you are with right now?" Santino asked in English and just to piss off Revy I answered…

*Lei è la mia ragazza, Il suo nome è Rebecca.* [She's my girlfriend, her name is Rebecca.]

"And it seems you have a really nice dog too, much nicer than Rebecca." Santino said as he gently petted the dog.

"Fuck you." Revy sneered, and it

"Thanks." I said and the dog didn't attack Santino, and he was taught better.

"Does your dog have a name?" Santino asked, but Revy answered for me.

"It's Rusty." Revy said, and I didn't have time to name the dog, but I guess the dog's name is Rusty then.

"I see." Santino said as he kept petting Rusty, and he just yawned and enjoyed Santino's company.

The coffee brewing system just finished brewing a pot of coffee as I pulled out three cups, one for me, one for Revy, and one for Santino.

I poured the coffee into the three mugs as Revy grabbed one and she fixed her coffee to her likeness, and I handed Santino a mug.

"What did you come here for Santino?" I asked, and Santino pulled out a blood seal from his suit pocket.

"I need you to do a favor, I know you might be a retired assassin but you can't escape from the things that you did.

"What the hell is that?" Revy asked, and I knew that there had to be a reason why he had the blood seal.

"This is the reason why I need John Wick back, this is a blood seal and if you break the rules, then you're going to face the dire consequences." Santino said as he opened the seal and showed my blood print.

"Is that your's John?" Revy asked, and I knew that Santino was going to bring me back into this assassin lifestyle.

"It is, and I don't take great pleasure in doing this for you Santino, I'm not that man anymore. I'm afraid you're going to have to find someone else. And take that with you." I said refusing Santino's request of whatever it is, little did I know that there were consequences for me refusing Santino's request.

"You're not always that person John, but you should know, if you break the rules, then you're going to have to deal with the consequences, and I'd hate to see you and your girlfriend end up in a casket together." Santino warned and Revy was about to blow her top.

"Just who the fucking hell do you think you are threatening us in our house?!" Revy snapped and Santino tucked the blood seal back into his pocket, he then drank his cup of coffee and he headed out of the house.

"I'll give some time to think it over, *buona notte* [good night] John, buona notte Rebecca." Santino said as he went out and I began to regret what I just said to Santino, but it seemed that refusing Santino's request was the least of our worries…

But little to both me and Revy's knowledge, Santino had a Milkor MGL grenade launcher as he loaded some explosive rounds into the house and the explosion of the grenades sent me and Revy flying out of the house as we both watched the house burn to the ground.

"Goddammit!" Revy said, and everything that I cherished was burned within the house, and I got up and helped Revy up as well.

"You alright?" I asked making sure she wasn't hurt, but she sure was totally pissed though.

"Far from it John, how much did this house cost?" Revy asked, and if I could ballpark an estimate…

"Around $240,000, with all the appliances." I answered, and Revy knew that this was the home Helen and I shared, and now it was destroyed.

"Well, I'd say we should deduct that out of that Italian's ass and rebuild while we have a chance." Revy suggested, I guess it was time to see Kiyome and she might have something about this.

[The next day…]

Revy, Rusty and I began to head to the Continental, but we had to walk since we didn't have any means of transportation.

As soon as we got to the Continental, the three of us went up to the front desk and there we were greeted by Charon or the desk clerk.

"How nice of you to join us again Mr. Wick, what can I do for you today?" Charon asked, and I got straight to the point.

"Is the manager in?" I asked, and Charon nodded letting me know that Kiyome was in.

"She is always in, should I phone you in sir, along with your lady?" Charon asked and I accepted his offer.

"Please." I said as I began to head towards Kiyome with Revy, Revy then held her hand out to stop the dog from following us.

"Stay." Revy said as the dog sat there and stayed with Charon, Charon then picked up the phone and called Kiyome.

"Mr. Wick and Ms. Rebecca are on their way to see you." The Desk clerk said over the phone, and Kiyome was inspecting the gold coins that we assassins use as currency.

"These are very impeccable as always, get these out to be circulated." Kiyome said as she placed the coin back into the case and the coins went out to be circulated for currency use.

She then saw me and Revy as we both looked like we've been through hell and we both were.

"Do you know who the hell does that Santino guy think he is?! He blew up John's house!" Revy snapped and Kiyome took a look at us and she knew that we just pad the price for turning down Santino D'Antonio.

"What did you do? I mean I heard that you turned down Santino D'Antonio's request, but you got to remember there are two unbreakable rules in the continental, one: No business is to be conducted on Continental grounds, and two: All blood seals must be honored. If those rules are to be broken then your membership is revoked with your execution or you're considered excommunicado. Both of which I hate to do, but I will if you don't oblige. Did he ask you what he wanted?" Kiyome asked, and he didn't.

"He didn't ask us for Jack shit!" Revy answered angrily and Kiyome snickered for a second.

"Funny, if you want to find Santino, he's got a museum located in downtown Manhattan, he'll be waiting for the both of you, also I could care less if you trash his house and claim it as your own, or kill him while he's having his morning espresso, but for now, remember the rules, as Winston would say, 'If there are no rules, then we'd be living with the animals.'" Kiyome said as we both headed to the museum where Santino was.

[Santino's Museum]

We were stopped at the front where a mute woman who happens to communicate in sign language.

[Santino wanted me to check you both, so you're first.] She signed as I raised my arms up and she patted me down, she then grabbed my ass and Revy was getting really ticked about it.

"Get your fucking hand off of my boyfriend's ass!" Revy hissed, and the mute woman removed her hand as she began to do the same thing to Revy, she even grabbed her breast as if she was groping her. "Hey, what the fuck are you doing?!" Revy snapped and she began to sign…

[My apologies, I am doing what Santino told me to do, and it was make sure you weren't going to kill him.] The mute bodyguard signed.

We then walked in, and Santino was standing in front of a revolutionary painting, and Revy just hated art.

"What do you think?" Santino asked, and Revy was just growling.

"Revy, relax." I said, but it seemed I was pouring gasoline on a fire and she was getting more pissed.

"First off, I hate art, and second, give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat ¾ of a million dollars out of you for blowing the shit out of John's house which also happens to recently b mine as well." Revy said and I grabbed Revy as she was about to do something that she might regret.

"Have you forgot, I have many men who work for me surrounding the building and I really would like to offer you a job." Santino said, and that was what I was here for.

"Alright, what's the job?" I asked and Santino got right to the point.

"I need you to go to Italy and kill my sister." And Revy thought that he was some psychotic son of a bitch for asking us to kill his sister.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Revy asked and Santino had a reason why he wanted her dead.

"She's got a seat with the high table and it was left by our father, and she rightfully robbed it from me." Santino said, but that was just part of the issue, we still needed to deal with Alice.

Just then, my phone rang and it was an unknown number, so I decided to answer the call.

"This is John." I said, on the other end…

"Hello John, I'd like to have a conversation with you, meet me at the Kwin Shei restaurant in Brooklyn." Alice said as she hung up.

"What was that about?" Revy asked, and I had to tell her…

"We need to go to Kwin Shei. It turns out Alice wants to see me." I said, and Revy knew all about the Chinese Restaurant.

"That's a really elegant Chinese place in Brooklyn, how the hell did she get a reservation?" Revy asked, and that was on my mind too, but we need to find out what she wants.

[To Be Continued…]

 **BloodyDemon666:** Well guys, I hope you like this chapter and I'll bring in Alice along with her bodyguard/lover Ares since

both girls are going to be bisexual in this on request of WFTC141, anyway, feel free to leave a review, faves and follows are

optional, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	3. Alice

Chapter 3: Alice

 **BloodyDemon666:** Alright, let's switch gears shall we? It's time to bring in Alice, and she's going to have John do some hoop jumping before we have ourselves a little showdown. (Imitates "The Good The Bad And The Ugly" theme)

 **John:** Okay wise ass, can you smarten up?

 **BloodyDemon666:** Has anyone ever told you are a total wet blanket?

(Author digs into a bag of Doritos)

 **Revy:** (Grabbing the author's arm) Surrender the nachos, and I might spare your arm.

 **BloodyDemon666:** Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! It's going to be a cold day in hell when that happens, anyway, enjoy the next chapter.

[Kwan Shei Chinese restaurant]

This place was really snooty and you also have to be formally dressed to be in here, Revy hated the fact that she had to wear a dress...just hated it. She didn't want to wear such a cliche thing on her body, but it was a part of the dining establishment's customs since it first opened, and Revy is wearing high heels and she couldn't walk straight since she wasn't used to them.

"FUCK! How can some women manage to walk in these?" Revy snapped, we were almost to the restaurant and she was trying to balance herself.

As soon as we got inside, we were greeted by the maitre'd, he looked at the both of us and Revy was looking disgusted for wearing a dress.

"Can I help you?" The maitre'd asked, and I spoke on behalf of the both of us.

"We're here to see Alice Chang." I said, and the maitre'd nodded as he extended out his hand.

"Miss Chang is expecting you, right this way." The maitre'd said as we followed him to a banquet hall where we were greeted by our friends along with some of Alice's Triad goons.

I pulled out a seat for Revy as she sat down and I took a seat right next to her, just then, Alice's personal bodyguard Ares began to frisk Revy searching for any weapons, and Revy was getting a little testy about it…

"What are you trying to find?" Revy asked, and Ares grabbed her breasts.

"Weapons of course, I need to check both of you and John." She said as I got up, and held my arms out to the side.

She then began to pat me down and she didn't find any weapons either, so I sat back down and Ares sat right next to Alice as she whispered in Alice's ear that we were both clean.

It turned out that Alice bought an emperor's feast which was a lot of food, and we all began to dig in, some of the rich people all over New York come here to try some of the most expensive yet really elegant cuisine that this establishment could produce, and we helped ourselves to as much food as we could eat, Ares took a potsticker and took a bite off of it, she then fed the other half to Alice as she began to suck on the chopsticks that she was eating with, she loved Ares as much much as Ares loved her.

"Seriously get a fucking room you two." Revy sneered, and Alice clapped her hands looking to get to business.

"John, the reason why I called you here along with some of your friends, is the fact that you and your friends along with my younger half brother were all in the plot to kill my father, and I know for a fact that my dear sweet loving man that brought me and Aiden into this world was snuffed out, and the man was responsible for killing him was all of you, and to make it up to me, I'm going to ask you to run a gauntlet, and if you refuse, then I'll murder all of those around you that you care about, and I'll save you best for last." Alice said, and she meant it.

"Your father had it coming! And he also murdered Rock!" Revy snapped as she shot up up out of her seat, she was trying to make sure she was balance, and I helped Revy sit down as she was wobbling and now it was my turn to say something.

"Not only was he responsible for that, he also decided to bring me back by digging up my late wife's grave along with setting it on fire, he also killed the owner of the Continental as well, Winston." I said, and I began to eat my plate of food, Revy was wolfing down as much food as she could eat, shen then began to drink a glass of wine as well.

"If I can speak on behalf of the crew here, along with John Wick, what is this gauntlet you speak of?" Dutch asked, he wanted to get to the point.

"You never asked John about the 'impossible task' that he managed to pull off for his associate Viggo?" Alice said trying to bring up my past.

"What does that have to do with this gauntlet?" Revy asked, and I needed to make sure that everybody was on the same page here.

"The task took me one night to do, I don't think I could be able to do it in that same amount of time." I said, but she widened the window.

"Actually your time limit is one month, if you can pull this off, then I'll forgive all of your transgressions, however if you tend to walk away from this or try to betray me, I'll will hunt you down and skin you alive. And that is a promise." Alice said backing up her promise.

Alice then gave Ares an envelope and she walked over to me and she handed me the envelope as I opened it, inside was all the information on all the targets we need to kill.

"We're going to Italy first for Santino D'Antonio, he needs us to kill off his sister, Gianna D'Antonio." I said as I placed all of the information along with the pictures of the targets into the envelope.

"And I also included some targets for you to locate in Italy as well, why don't you try to enjoy yourself for now and just enjoy this lovely dinner." Alice said as she began to eat as well.

We enjoyed the dinner and as soon as everyone had their fill, we parted ways and it seemed that Balalaika had bought into the Red Circle and she hooked us up with a penthouse near it.

Also she set us up with a 1971 Plymouth RoadRunner, when we got to the car, there was a group of ten Triads.

"You John Wick?" The lead Triad said, and he pulled out a pair of nunchaku, the others pulled out some Makarov pistols.

"Who's asking?" Revy asked, and she was starting to get her balance, the Triad then tried to swing his nunchaku at Revy but she slammed her heel right into the carotid as blood began to pour out and he collapsed onto the ground and one of the Triads armed with pistols aimed his gun at Revy and I quickly grabbed the son of a bitch before he could lay a single bullet on my girlfriend, so I snapped the man's arm using and grabbed the gun shooting three more in the head with one shot a piece, after their bodies dropped, I quickly grabbed two guns and tossed them over to Revy.

[Meanwhile with Alice…]

Alice was on the phone, with Ares being in the shower, as she made a call to an archive system she happened to have on hand from one of her personal assassins, she dialed the number and an operator plugged into the call line.

"Operator?" The woman asked and she got a reply…

"Accounts payable please." Alice said, she was looking to set up John Wick as a marked man.

"One moment please." The operator said as she switched over to the accounts payable office, there an older woman picked up the call.

"Account payable how may I help you?" The accountant asked, and Alice said this…

"I'd like to set up an account." Alice said and the accountant began to fill out the paperwork.

"Name on the account?"

"John Wick."

"Price for the account?"

"$14 million."

"Is this an open contract or private?"

"Open. Among those in the USA, China, and Italy."

"Name of the account holder?"

"Alice Chang."

"Account pin number?"

"18244"

"Order 18244 has been approved, and is being filed." The accountant said as both ladies hung up.

The paper work began to get filled with all of the information on the target, along with my photo, the accountant then began to type all of the info on a typewriter, she then took all of the information, and placed it into a plastic tube sending it to the processor and the woman began to type up the account as it was being sent to the three countries.

Just then a small handful of assassins began to receive a text message from an anonymous source for my head, $14 million for my life, and they are going to make a huge mistake.

"Hey John, we might need to get out of here, now!" Revy shouted as she got into the car, I got in the car as we began to pull out, now begins the long war between Santino, Alice, and us, the Lagoon Company.

[To Be Continued…]

 **BloodyDemon666:** Well guys, here's another chapter down, the next chapter will begin the first actual arc of this story, which

is going to take place in Italy, where John along with the Lagoon soldiers will have to take out Gianna D'Antonio along with a

few other connections to Alice, but I will also do another lemon with John and Revy to cement their relationship, so heads up

from me! Also special thanks to WFTC141 for his help on this chapter and the idea of having both Alice and Ares as bisexual

characters was his idea. So feel free to drop a review, fave, follow, and or an idea for a future chapter, 'til then

BloodyDemon666 signing off!


	4. Not Gonna Die!

Chapter 4: Not Gonna Die!

 **BloodyDemon666** : Alright for the name of this chapter is based off the song by Skillet, and this chapter is going to be a battle for survival, and for this chapter you have got to play Not gonna die by Skillet.

 **John:** Why did you choose that song?

 **BloodyDemon666** :Simple, I wanted to show how dangerous you guys can be when you're lives are on the line.

 **Revy:** Well I hope you enjoy this.

This was going to a long night, but we needed to get some rest so we can head out to Italy and take out Gianna D'Antonio, as soon as we got to our penthouse, we were greeted by the dog, and he was happy to see us.

"Hey buddy." I said as I pat his head and Revy took off her dress and high heels, she then tossed them into the trash.

"I'm never wearing that shit ever again!" Revy shouted as she was getting really upset about wearing a dress, and I can't blame her since she's not into wearing formal things.

Seeing Revy in the nude was calling me to make love to her, she then walked over to me and she began to undress me as well, we both began to kiss violently and we were going to the bedroom so we can give into our animalistic lust.

 **Lemon in 3...2...1…**

I placed Revy onto the bed as she was looking to have fun with me, we were both stripped of our clothes and we both had the scent of murder along with blood, as we both joined up again.

This time we both wanted to do this, and I began to thrust my hips inside of Revy and she was wanting it.

"Are you sure you want to do this Revy?" I asked, and Revy began to dig her nails into my back as she wanted me to do it to her.

"Just fuck me John." Revy demanded and I began to have her sit up on her hands and knees as I began to bang her from behind, Revy was panting and she was giving into her lust.

Then Revy threw me onto my back as she was on top and she began to ride me like a cowgirl.

"So now you're being the dominant one?" I asked, and Revy was trying to get to a good climax as she had her hands on my chest for support.

She then found her g-spot as she was riding my shaft and grabbing her breast.

"If you're going to cum, then let's do it together." Revy said as she was about to Climax, and I was too, she thrusted herself several times as we were about to climax, and with one final powerful thrust, we both released and Revy collapsed on top of me as she was resting from all of that lustful release we had.

[The next day…]

We met Benny at the Israeli run bank and I needed to pick some stuff up as well, including my passports to get to different locations including Italy.

"Hell of a place to store your things John." Benny said, and I'm surprised he didn't walk in.

"Let's go in, shall we?" I asked, Revy didn't want anything to do with the bank, so she decided to wait outside, Benny and I walked in and I walked up to the bank owner as I gave him the code for my box.

"59, 0, 3.5." I said and the bank owner nodded as I followed him to the cage where the bank holds all the belongings, I didn't want to do this, and I sure can't let anyone suffer as Rock had suffered.

The bank owner then pulled out a box and set it right in front of me, and I opened it, Benny then placed a hand on my shoulder knowing that I was making the right choice.

"Listen John, we need you to be the Baba Yaga, I know you don't want this but...we need you if we want to get out of this alive."

I just gave a slow nod and I felt a lot of anger inside me but I didn't want to let it out yet.

"Could you...give me a minute, please?" I asked.

"Sure thing." Benny answered as he leaves the room.

After he left, I start take out the cheap all-black clothes out of the box and noticed there were only a few Continental coins, a kitchen knife and a Glock 26...they actually went into my assassin bank box, take some of my stuff, and gave me this...This was now a challenge since they're doing this to me, a test if I'm really can pass this gauntlet.

That didn't bother me...what's bothering me still is that I'm still in this assassin life.

Since Benny was gone…

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and I got changed, as soon as I was ready and was about to head out of the bank, the manager began to tell me something in Hebrew.

צייד שמח, מר ויק [Translation: Happy Hunting Mr. Wick]

[Soon after, the crew arrives in Italy]

We arrived at the Italian Continental which had been a while since I was last here.

As soon as we all walked into the Continental Dutch let out a small whistle knowing it was more better than the one in New York.

We walked up to the desk clerk and she spoke in Italian, and I happen to speak it myself.

Benvenuti nel Continental di Roma, come posso essere d'aiuto? [Translation: Welcome to the Continental of Rome, how can I be of assistance?]

Mi piacerebbe che le sue tre sale preferite. [Translation: I'd like three of your best rooms please.] I said as I handed her three gold coins.

"Jonathan." a voice said behind me, and it turned out it was the owner of the Rome Continental Julius.

"Julius, ciao." I said as I went up to him and we both shook hands, it was good to see a familiar face.

"I see you work with these people." Julius said and I nodded, they had my back since I came to Roanapur.

"I've been in Roanapur, and these guys have my back." I said and it turned out that he knew of Roanapur since he worked with Ronnie a couple of time.

"Roanapur huh, what brought you there?" Julius asked, and Revy spoke on my behalf.

"Well, the Triad boss Chang desecrated John's wife Helen by digging up her grave and burning it, then he killed Winston, then he tortures and kills our friend Rock." Revy said through gritted teeth, Julius gave his deepest condolences.

"I see, may the deceased rest with the angels." Julius said, and he looked at me, he had a question to ask me.

"Although I do have a bit of a question to ask you, Tu e i tuoi amici qui per il padre? [Translation: Are you and your friends here for the pope?]" Julius asked and I wasn't here for that.

"No." I answered plainly, and he reached into his pocket, and pulled out three keys.

"Three of our finest rooms for you." Julius said as I took the keys from him, then I handed one to Dutch and one to Benny.

First thing first, we had to kill Gianna and get Santino off of our back, then we could focus on Alice's gauntlet.

Benny then pulled out three photos and showed them to Julius, Julius knew that these men were our targets.

"Who set you up to take these men out?" Julius asked, he then got an answer from Revy.

"Alice Chang." Revy said, and this was news that Chang's daughter had put us up to being in a gauntlet.

"Word amongst the assassins, Alice has put a $14 million contract on you so you won't be able to complete it." Julius informed and the rest of the group was in disbelief that someone like Alice could do something like that.

First, Benny and I headed for the cartographer, looking for an entrance to the D'Antonio estates.

It seems the only way in and out of the estates is through the catacombs, the catacombs had three locked gates and the cartographer had the keys, I was going to need them if I was to get in and kill Giana.

Next, Dutch and I headed over to the tailor who happened to specialize in making custom suits for assassins, and I was going to need a suit tailored to my needs if I'm going to kill Gianna and get Santino off of my back, plus there was also Alice who still wanted my head for killing her father.

"John, it's good to see you again." The head tailor said as we shook hands, I remember coming to Italy to do a few jobs.

"I need a suit tailored." I said as the tailor began to take my measurements then he asked if it was for formal or a social event, I told him was a social event that I was going to, then he asked me the style of the suit, I needed it to be tactical with two buttons, as soon as the suit was ready one of the women had a Glock pointing at the suit and shot it, the suit had some weaved Kevlar inside the stitching giving me protection, I needed two suits one for day, and one for night.

"Can you do rush delivery?" I asked, and the head tailor said that he can do rush delivery.

"Where would you like the suit to be shipped?" He asked, and I told him to have the suits be sent to the hotel.

So as soon as the suits were dealt with the last thing I needed was weapons, so I invited Revy to see the Sommelier.

I walked up to the desk clerk and asked in English…

"Is the Sommelier in?"

"I don't see why he isn't." The clerk replied and we walked into the room showing a hell of a lot of firearms and pistols, Revy felt like a kid lost in a candy store.

"Look at all of these guns John, I felt like I died and went to heaven." Revy said as she admired the weapons.

"John, it's good to see you again, what can I do for you?" The Sommelier asked, and I told him this.

"I'd like to do a tasting." I replied, and he walked over to the assortment of handguns and he showed me a pair of Glocks.

"I know you're familiar with the German line of weapons, but might I prefer the Austrian line, Glock 28 and 34, 11 round magazines, fully custom grips and easier loading chamber."

I tried the Glocks out and placed them onto the table, now I was going to need another gun.

"I need something robust and precise." I said, and he was trying to figure out what I was going to need.

"Robust…Precise…."

After reciting, he then figured out a weapon for me as he pull out a rifle for me.

"AR-15, 11.5-inch. Compensated with an ion-bonded bolt carrier. Trijicon accupoint with 1-6 magnification." The Sommelier said as he handed me the gun and I tried it out and Revy was just drooling over the guns as well.

"How about something for the end of the night? Something Big, bold." I asked and the Sommelier smiled.

"Might I suggest, the Benelli M4?" He said as he took the shotgun and handed it to me.

"Custom carrier bolt release, and textured grips for in case your hands get 'wet,' an Italian classic." I then needed something in case I needed to get personal with my enemy.

"How about dessert?" I asked, and Revy just scoffed at me, she's not much into knives.

"Dessert, our finest cutlery, freshly stoned." The Sommelier then placed a nice assortment of knives in front of me and I took the one that I liked most. "Shall I have these sent up to your room?"

"That would be great." I answered, and with that my shopping was done and before I left, the Sommelier then said…

"Mr. Wick, please do enjoy yourself."

[Later That Night, at the D'Antonio compound…]

There was a party going on for the coronation of Gianna D'Antonio for her seat in the high table.  
She was followed by her close bodyguard Cassian and a small group of five armed bodyguards as they made sure that no harm came to Gianna, so I decided to make my move by going through the catacombs, Revy followed me as we both decided to make sure that no one was going to come after us, she then pulled me in as she kissed me.

"Good luck in there, also, make sure you bring back the guns, and come back alive." Revy said, and I unlocked the gate to the catacombs, first I hid the Benelli M4 then I went and laid the AR-15 in a corner heading deeper into the catacombs.

As I got deeper into compound, I overlooked the group as Gianna was being covered by the group and Cassian was like a wolf, if his mistress is hurt, then he'll hunt down the one who hurt her.

"Cassian, I need you to watch over the party, I'm going to need to freshen up." Gianna said as she left his side, and this served as my opportunity to kill her.

[Gianna's bath…]

As soon as I got to the bath with Gianna, she saw my reflection in the mirror, then she turned around and saw me for real.

"John, what are you doing here?" Gianna asked, and I wish I could tell her a lie, but what good would it do?

"I'm sorry, but I came back because of a marker, and your brother has it." I answered, but she knew that there was more to the whole thing.

"Is that really your reason for coming back?" Gianna asked again, and I sighed as I told her the real reason.

"I also came back because of another woman and a crew, and we have a Triad boss trying to hunt us down." I answered again, she also knew that I left because of my late wife Helen.

"So tell me, you left because of a woman, and you came because of another woman, what are their names?" Gianna asked, and I was curious about why she was asking me so many questions.

"Helen got me out, but Rebecca brought me back." I answered, then she began to undress.

"So tell me something, do you think that either your Helen or your Rebecca would approve of me doing this? Seeing me like this?" Gianna asked as she undid her hair, and took the metal piece slicing the veins in her arms, she was committing suicide.

Gianna then went into the tub as she placed both of her arms into the water as a blood dress pattern appeared in the water

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, and she held her hand out to me.

"I lived my life my way, I'll die my way." Gianna said, she then slowly drifted into death's embrace, so the only thing to do was to make it look like I killed her so I pulled out my Glock and shot her in the head.

As I got out, that was when I met with Cassian…

"John?"

A familiar voice called my name from behind.

It was someone that I wish I didn't encountered. I turned around and there Cassian, bodyguard and close friend of Gianna.

Now I know this is not going to end well.

"Cassian." I replied.

"You working?" He asked.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah...good night?"

I knew if I answer, things will go bad but I actually won't have much of a choice...plus I'm usually not a liar.

"I'm afraid so." I answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Said Cassian

From the looks of his eyes...he can tell that I'm here to kill someone...and know that I had already. We were both were in a stand down and were itching to draw out our sidearms.

Which we did in a heartbeat where we both shot at each other in the chest and fell to the ground.

Luckily I was wearing my bulletproof suit and Cassian was most likely wearing a bulletproof vest under his suit.

I still feel the pain from the shots I received from Cassian but I still was able to make a run for it.

Wasn't going to be easy since I know that he going to send his security team after me.

Prendetelo! [Get him!]

He then went into the bath and saw Gianna laying there dead, he knew that I was the one who killed her.

So I quickly headed back for the catacombs, as soon as I got there, I was met with the mute bodyguard of Santino.

"Let me guess, loose ends?" I asked, and the girl began to sign…

[Just one.] She signed using her middle finger as the one, and I knew that Santino was going to screw me as well.

"Yeah." I said as the bodyguards began to shoot me, I pulled my Glock and shot back killing two men, then the mute woman and more bodyguards came chasing after me.

I headed for my AR-15, the men of Santino's began to shoot me and I grabbed the rifle and began shooting back.

I killed the first three men trying to charge me, then one man came out of the shadows as I shot him, I needed to keep moving, before Cassian gets to me.

So I kept gunning and moving killing more men as I moved closer to my Benelli M4, and I also promised Revy I'd keep the guns.

As soon as I got to the Benelli, I grabbed the ammo belt and placed it onto my waist, then I began to shoot for the fences trying to get out.

One guard grabbed me and I slammed the buttstock of the shotgun into his face, shot him in the leg, and then the head killing him.

The second guy tried to shoot me, but I dodged the bullets and shot him right in the chest as he dropped to the ground.

The mute bodyguard and the others tried to hunt me down, and as soon as I got to the street, I came across Cassian and the others, they tried to get me but I managed to fight them off, and Cassian grabs me as we both begin to exchange blows we then wrestled as we fell down a flight of stair and ended up back in the Continental lobby, Dutch broke the both of us apart.

"You guys know the rules, no blood on Continental grounds." Dutch said, and Julius agreed.

Maybe it'd be best if you calmed yourselves at the bar." Julius suggested, after what had happened, I could use a drink.

"Gin right?" I asked Cassian, his drink of choice was Gin, Cassian gave me a single nod.

"Yeah, bourbon, right?" Cassian asked, and he also knew my drink of choice as well.

"Yeah, perfect!" I replied, and we both headed to the bar with our drinks of choice waiting for us.

We both began to drink peacefully, but you could cut the tension between the two of us with a knife.

"You killed my mark, and I can't forgive you for it." Cassian said as he tried to thicken our mood, but there was a reason why I had to do it.

"I had to, her brother wanted her dead." I replied and Cassian placed a coin on the bar as he finished off his gin.

Just then the mute girl sat there listening to our conversation as she began to sign.

[Be seeing you, John Wick.]

I then signed back to her…

[Not if I see you first.]

Just then Dutch approached me, and he wanted to tell me something…

"Listen John, I don't know how to put this, but Revy had to come back, she was throwing up and complaining about having leg and stomach cramps, if you ask me, she might be pregnant, so you might want to go and check up on her." Dutch said and I headed for my room and Revy was just sitting on the bed with her head hanging low.

"Revy what's wrong? Are you alright?" I asked she was holding a pregnancy test, and it turned out to be positive, she's pregnant.

"What kind of fucked up joke is this?" Revy asked, I wasn't even expecting this either, but who am I to say?

"Look Revy, I know that you're upset about this, but at least we'll have something to look forward to." I said as I gently placed my hand on her stomach.

"You're right, in fact Eda has Rock's kid in her, and if something happens to you, then you'll have a little monster as well." Revy said as we both kissed, man I had no idea what kind of life I'm going to have after this.

[Meanwhile, overlooking the Continental…]

"Well looks like we're finally home, sora cea mare." A young boy said, and it turns out that it was Hansel.

"Yes, and we need to kill the boogeyman along with his friends too, fratele mai mare." The girl said with a smile, the girl was Gretel.

It seems that the Romanian children have come to Italy to come and kill us.

[To Be Continued…]

 **BloodyDemon666:** Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting, I've been working on some other stories and made some new projects, also anyone a fan of Gate: And Thus The JSDF Fought There? I combined that with John Wick to prove my friend WFTC141 wrong that it could work, and I've been getting some good reviews with it too. Also, I couldn't resist putting the twins in here too.

 **John:** Special thanks to WFTC141 for all of his help of making this chapter possible.

 **Dutch:** Please be sure to leave a review, fave, follow, idea for a future chapter, or any way to make this story better.

 **BloodyDemon666:** So until the next chapter, this is BloodyDemon666 signing off!


	5. Alliance Of Alice And Santino

Chapter 5: Alliance Of Alice And Santino

 **BloodyDemon666:** Alright it turns out that after Alice has put an account on John, and John has seen Gianna commit suicide making it look like he killed her, also he plans on going after John Wick along with all of his friends, also it turns out that the boogeyman is going to be a dad and he will need to do everything in his power to make sure that nothing happens to Revy or the baby, also you'll find out the gender of John and Revy's kid at the end of the story. So Anyway without further ado...here's chapter 5.

 **xXx**

Alice and Ares were invited to Santino's art museum on behest of the current member of the high table, since Gianna was killed and Santino had taken over.

Another one of Santino's bodyguards patted both of the women down even though Ares didn't want any harm to come to Alice, if anyone messed with Alice then she would go all out for not just harming her boss, but she'd protect her lover as well since Alice and Ares have a certain connection with each other.

As soon as the bodyguard checked both the women, they were escorted into the museum where Santino was sitting in front of the same painting where he and John sat where Santino asked John to kill Gianna.

"You must be Alice Chang, I heard you're the one who put the account on John Wick, I must commend you for it." Santino said as he gently took Alice's hand and shook it.

"Well, John needed to pay for what he had done to my father and therefore, he needed to be taught a lesson." Alice said, Santino offered both ladies a seat and they both sat down.

"I do believe that your father had a seat at the high table." Santino said, and this was just news to Alice, even though she's the one who brought a pair of Romanian children back to life, through a scientific means, in others words, she cloned the twins from their corpses and made them into a pair of hunters capable of...well instead of actually cloned the twins...she kidnaps a pair of kids, tortured the same way as the original Romanian Twins and transformed into them.

They made them study to be like them...kill like them...love like them.

They are the perfect replica of Gretel and Hansel, The Vampire Twins.

"So you say that my father had a seat at the high table?" Alice asked with a peak of interest.

"Of course, I mean your father is one of us after all." Santino replied, she then gave the sly mobster boss her undivided attention.

"I'm listening…"

Santino then began to tell the young Triad boss about how to get rid of me.

[Meanwhile back in Italy…]

The news of Revy's pregnancy just sunk in, I couldn't believe that she could be able to bear a child, but she gave me something Helen couldn't be able to do, but still I needed to protect Revy and the others since they're only thing that are close to being a family.

"Benny told me when I was getting my stuff that you needed the Boogeyman in able for us to survive this whole mess, but now that I'm going to be a dad, you have given me a reason why I should come back to the shadows." I said as I gently placed my hand on Revy's stomach, one moment, we went from being strangers, to becoming boyfriend and girlfriend, and now we're going to be parents.

"This sucks that I can't be able to do anything, but I might have to rely on you for pulling the weight of the group." Revy said, just then there was a knock at the door and we were joined by both Dutch and Benny, it seemed that they wanted to take a picture of the four of us together.

Benny set the timer of the camera as the four of us got into position as both Revy and I were holding hands, the camera then snapped a photo of the four of us together knowing what the future might hold.

We were then joined by Julius as he heard that Revy was pregnant with my child, he then came up to me and shook my hand.

"Congratulazioni per diventare un padre." [Translation: Congratulations on becoming a father.] Julius said, it seemed that Benny informed Julius about Revy's pregnancy.

"Grazie." I thanked Julius in Italian, it seemed that he was willing to protect Revy along with the baby as well, but it was too early to determine the gender of the child.

"I must ask you of one small thing Jonathan, per favore fatemi sapere qual è il sesso di vostro figlio.' [Translation: Please let me know what the gender of the child is.]

"Sì, a tempo debito." [Translation: Yes, in due time.] I replied, but little did we know, the twins were about to make their move.

[Later that morning…]

The twins waited for me to make my move, like a pair of predators stalking their prey.

But I got some more ammo for my Glocks, AR-15 and my Benelli M4 since I was going to need it for the other three targets, it seems that according to Julius, there was supposed to be a meeting where the three would meet, and that was when we were ambushed by two kids, and I grabbed Revy taking her to some solid cover since the girl was firing at us with a M60 machine gun and I couldn't be able to get a bead let alone, I hate killing children.

"Hey boogeyman, why don't come on out so we can play with you?" The boy said and he was getting itchy to kill us, and the girl stopped firing as she had something else to add on.

"Yes Frate mai mare and I wish to kill you, and be able to please the lady that sent us, right Frate mai mare?" The girl asked, and Revy knew what we were up against.

"It's those brats! I thought Sis had them killed!" Revy snapped, and it seems that I might have to try and figure out a way of getting this job done so we can get out of here.

Just then Dutch fired two shots from his .44 python revolver, both shots were meant to give me cover so I can be able to make a move.

I climbed over the short solid cover making sure that Revy and the baby weren't going to get hurt, and I came out with my a Glock 36 in my right hand.

So I aimed for the boy's arm then the girl's leg, as both twins clutched their wounds it gave me time to make an offer without me killing them.

"I take it that Alice sent you to kill me, well, it's not a smart move. But I don't like killing children, but I'll give you a choice, either you can die from my girlfriend, or you can denounce the woman who hired you and live, the choice is yours." I said as I began to walk away, just then, without any second thought, they decided to defect and join us.

"We're going to denounce the person we work for and decide to join you on this little bloodbath of yours." The boy said, "My name is Hansel and this is my sister Gretel."

"Yes, I never thought that the boogeyman was a kind spirit." Gretel said, and I wiped the hair from my face as I began to tell them.

"I'm not a kind spirit, and like I said, I just don't like killing kids, especially since I got one on the way." I said, and news of Revy's pregnancy just stirred within the children.

"I thought I'd never live to see the day the boogeyman become a father, right sora mare?" Hansel asked, and this also made the girl agree even though they were both hurt.

"Right frate mai mare." Gretel agreed, and after patching both kids up, we needed to get to the meeting point.

[Closed Restaurant, center of Rome…]

The building was closed from the public, and the three men inside were planning a massive turf war with a rival mafia family.

But little did they know that there were going to be some uninvited guests coming to the meeting, so I pulled out my Glock 36 and Revy pulled out her Sword Cutlasses and we began to shoot as many bodyguards as we can if we want to make sure that Alice was going to get the message that I was coming after her since I was the one who personally killed her father, but I did since he desecrated my wife's grave, killed Winston, then tortured and killed Rock, but since Revy's carrying our child, this was additional incentive to become the Baba Yaga.

Hansel then threw an axe into the door and the door broke as the targets all grabbed their guns, but that was when I made my move, as soon as I was in the building the three marked men as I had my Glock 36 in hand and fired a total of nine bullets into the three men as their corpses laid in a pool of the own combined blood, and the job was done, we needed to leave Italy and head to our next location, Tokyo, Japan.

An SUV shows up and it turned out that Benny was driving, so I got in front with Benny and Revy, Dutch along with the twins got into the back.

"You're right Benny, I do need to be the Baba Yaga if we're going to make it out alive, and now that I got a kid on the way, I need to fight for that as well." I said and Benny was glad to hear the news that the Boogeyman has reawakened and is ready to fight for his future.

"I'm glad to hear that John, where to next?" Benny asked, and there was another Continental I needed to check into.

"Tokyo." I said and Benny drove off as we left Italy for the land of the rising sun.

[To Be Continued…]

 **BloodyDemon666:** Well guys, sorry for not updating this, and this story is far from dead.

 **Revy:** What the fucking hell were you doing?!

 **BloodyDemon666:** As you should know, I've been busy with work and I've also been working on some new stories, so yeah, what have you been doing besides bitching?

 **John:** I hope you guys had a wonderful new year, and the author here will be sure to keep this story alive, since the third and final movie is coming out this year.

 **BloodyDemon666:** Don't remind me!

 **Dutch:** For anyone just starting to read this and don't know what's going on, there is a first story you should read since it takes place between the first and second movies.

 **Benny:** Also be sure to leave a fave, follow, review, idea for a future chapter, and all that other good stuff.

 **BloodyDemon666:** And until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!


End file.
